Many computers systems utilize firmware, such as a universal extensible firmware interface (UEFI) or basic input/output system (BIOS), when booting up the computer system. The firmware may perform various services during boot-up, after which the system may operate in runtime under the control of an operating system (O/S). The firmware is often stored on a non-volatile memory, such as non-volatile random access memory (NVRAM), of the computer system.
One of the services during boot-up, as enabled by the firmware of a computer is system memory configuration by loading a serial presence detect (SPD) table that corresponds to the memory configuration of the computer system. In some cases, a computer system may be manufactured and available to consumers in similar versions that have different sizes and/or memory types. In these cases, each of the versions of the computer system may utilize a different SPD table for the purposes of configuring system memory.
It may be expensive and/or impractical to have a wide variety of SPD tables stored on a computer for the purposes of configuring system memory during boot-up. Additionally, there may be additional overhead to indicate to a processor which SPD table it is to load, even if there are a limited set of SPD tables corresponding to the variations in memory configurations available with a computer system.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is provided.